leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Poisonshark/Custom Champions, the SMNK Universe
Primer As I've already experimented around with custom champions and gotten some feedback from the activity here (thank you, everyone who ever posted a comment to me), I think I can start my own custom champion series. Since they are a lot of characters, that will take a while to complete, not that I even have skill concepts for everyone. This page serves as an index and a place where I store ideas regarding my characters. More Some of the champions are already released, but you'll be treated to teasers occasionally on this page. * Note: P abilities are passives. The SMNK Champions The Factions DISCLAIMER: All the teams are 5 (or most, which helped me in adapting them to LoL), so they will be sorted in the following order: Top-laner, Jungler, Mid-laner, AD Carry, Support. New Noxus * Dekemir - The Undying ** A tanky anti-tank. * Bennas - The Wild Fang ** A bruiser who deals mixed damage to be a high-DPS threat. * Red - The Bird Demon ** A mid-lane mage with low crowd-control but extreme damage. |-|Mei-Sa, the Bloody Moon= |-|Kit= * A marksman-assassin with positioning tricks at the expense of combat ability. ** P: Dementia: Mei-Sa applies stacks of Dementia to any champion she hits with a basic attack. If a champion deals damage to her, they lose all stacks of Dementia applied to them. When a champion has 3 stacks of Dementia, she consumes them all to become invisible for 1 second. While invisible by the effect of this ability, she gains increased movement speed. ** Q: Hungry Shine: Mei-Sa targets an area. While in it, she gains bonus movement and attack speed. She can recast the spell while it is active to destroy the zone and gain double the bonuses for a short amount of time. ** E: Dawn Step: Mei-Sa creates a tether linking her to the closest allied champion for 3 seconds (she cannot tether herself to allies further than 400 range) and dashes in target direction, dealing physical damage to all enemy units she passes through. Re-casting Dawn Step uses Daybreak Step, pulling Mei-Sa on the other side of the tethered ally. The tether breaks if it covers 1000 range. |-|Kaorai, the Red Star= |-|Kit= * A support-fighter with a mage-killer kit. ** P: Red Light Aura: When out of combat for 3 seconds, he builds an aura that gives teammates a magic shield . An ally that has taken magic damage in the last 10 seconds cannot use the shield. ** R: Red Star Flare: Creates an area of effect where enemies are silenced. seconds later, a star drops on the spot, dealing magic damage to all enemies hit and silencing them for 1 second. Avarosan |-|Sternus, The Ruler of the Islands= |-|Kit= * A tanky-DPS top-laner who switches between melee and ranged attacks. ** Q: Switch Blade: Sternus changes the length of his sword, either becoming a ranged champion with 425 range or a melee champion with 125 range. This skill already has a rank invested into it at level 1 and has a maximum of 6 levels. ** W: Star Barrier: Sternus shields himself from a certain amount of damage. His next basic attack slows the target by 50% for 2 seconds. The slow decays over its duration if the basic attack was ranged. ** E: Astra Break: Sternus dashes towards target enemy champion, knocking them in the direction he came from. * Khar - The Repentant Killer ** A fighter whose kit revolves around executing targets. * Erin - The Swift Palm ** A melee assassin, she deals damage via stacking marks and detonating them. |-|Faina, the Eye of Legends= |-|Kit= * A marksman with self-healing, but low mobility in favor of this defense. Since she's a chain wielder, her kit will also make heavy use of tethers. ** P: Lightsteel Binding: Landing a basic attack on an enemy champion creates a tether (max range 1100) for 6 seconds. This tether heals her for its duration. Also, if the tether remains for its full duration, Faina is healed by a certain amount. Faina can only have one tether active at a time. ** Q: Sacred Stake: Throws a stake in a line. It deals physical damage to enemy minions, but stops upon colliding with an enemy champion, marking them for 6 seconds. Applying Lightsteel Binding to them heals Faina. ** E: Chain Surge: Creates chains underground in target area. After 0.75 second, they burst out of the ground and tether enemy champions to the center of the zone, dealing physical damage and slowing them. If they get out, the tethers break. ** R: Link to the Past: Fires a hook in target direction, creating a tether that links Faina to the first enemy champion hit for 6 seconds. Faina steals 20% of their movespeed and gains extra on hit magic damage. |-|Lania, the Water Flyer= |-|Kit= * A support-mage who has a balance of crowd control, healing and damage. Her Water Dragon Form ultimate enhances her crowd control. ** P: Universal Flow: Lania's basic attacks against champions mark her enemies and give her grey health. Once every 6 seconds, she can right-click on an ally to channel for 1 second, healing them at the cost of grey health. ** Q: Waterbolt: Lania fires a water projectile that heals allies and damages enemies. *** Q: Ocean Bolt: Lania fires a water projectile that heals allies and damages enemies. Allies also gain movement speed while enemies hit are slowed. ** W: Healing Element: Lania heals herself and nearby allied champions over time. Allied champions a bit further away from her gain movement speed while moving towards her. *** W: Rejuvenation Spring: Lania heals herself and nearby allied champions over time. Allied champions a bit further away from her gain movement speed while walking towards her. ** E: Reverse Flow: Fires energy in a line, knocking enemies hit towards her. *** E: Typhoon Flow: Fires water energy in a cone, knocking enemies hit towards her. ** R: Water Dragon Form: Changes into a water-elemental dragon, enhancing all her skills but making those cost 1 Essence. When she hits 0 Essence, she reverts back to her normal form. Piltover |-|Sighina, the Inglorious= |-|Kit= * A tank who relies on her mobility and sustain rather than her damage. ** P: Combatant's Revelation: While in battle, Sighina gains movespeed for 5 seconds. ** E: Downward Spiral: After 0.75 second, Sighina spins her weapon, damaging enemies and taunting enemy champions. |-|Roth, the Thunder God= |-|Kit= * A speed-based fighter-assassin, he has high movespeed, and packs slow resist and tenacity to make due for his lack of dashes and blinks. ** P: Determination: Roth gains a percentage of movement speed, slow resist and tenacity equal to a percentage of his Fury. After taking crowd control, Determination enters cooldown. ** E: Thundering Fury: Roth gains Fury, gaining more if enemy champions are in sight radius. He also breaks free of any crowd control upon activating the skill and gains a big decaying movement speed bonus that gets higher depending on the number of champions nearby. ** R: Manhunt: Roth targets enemy champion and marks them for death, gaining movement speed while walking towards them and becoming immune to crowd control coming from them. |-|Livan, the Wind God= |-|Kit= * A high-burst assassin, he boasts good passive mobility. When empowered, he becomes a straighter mage while his recasts boost his mobility. ** P: Tempest Steps: Livan gains 5 movement speed for each Essence he has. This boost is doubled while in Dragon Form. ** Q: Ridewind: A simple targeted dash. *** Q: Gale Weave / Sidewinder: Fires a skillshot in a line and leaves a trail for 3 seconds. If close enough to the cast point, he can dash and follow his skillshot. ** W: Heads-Up: Channels and drops a distance away, dealing aoe damage around the landing point. *** W: Storm Gaze / Windfall: Channels and deals damage in target aoe. Can be recast if close enough to the mark in the next three seconds to blink and deal aoe damage. ** R: Wind Dragon's Form: Changes into his dragon form, empowering his skills but making them cost 1 Essence each. * Kitali - The Steelsworn ** A marksman who deals damage with his skills rather than attacks. |-|Ewaldan, the Earth Lord= |-|Kit= * A melee support based on extreme space control. He also has a walking battle arena as his passive. ** P: Tamed Earth: Around Ewaldan is an aura of Tamed Earth. He steals movement speed from enemy champions he affects with abilities within it. ** Q: Quake Break: Fires a skillshot that pulls everyone it hits 400 units in the inverse direction to its own. It deals meager magic damage. ** W: Shaking Earth: While toggled, all nearby enemy champions are slowed. Bilgewater |-|Stanas - The Obelisk Keeper= * Guardian of an obelisk under the sea. |-|Kit= * A pure tank who sacrifices a bit of control for DPS. ** P: Medelith Skin: Staying in combat builds up his armor. Additionally, basic attacks deal bonus physical damage based on armor. ** Q: Crumbling Monolith: Winds up for a while and slams a rock arm vertically, stunning champions hit. The windup can be extended to increase the stun time and damage. ** W: Mederock: Passively gains stacks as he uses basic attacks. Activating the ability uses the stacks to give him an enhanced autoattack. Its cooldown gets lower the more stacks are used. ** E: Grim Crystal: Bonks the opponent with a giant rock, knocking them away. ** R: Runic Obelisk: Spawns a magical obelisk that knocks enemy champions up upon spawning. It empowers Stanas massively as long as he stays around it. * Berthram - The Kingslayer ** A tanky assassin with a lack of sustained damage. |-|Bidmi, the Illusion Beast= * The quintessential sea dog. He's done all sorts of low-end jobs and is famed for his evasiveness and killer abilities. |-|Kit= * A melee AP-assassin, he has a propency towards creating clones and moving around. ** Q: Eye Twister: Blinks to target location and spins, dealing magic damage. An image left at his starting point also spins. The second hit only deals 50% damage. ** W: Hidden Dog: Becomes invisible for 5 seconds, leaving behind an illusion that can be controlled by pressing W. After 5 seconds or if he attacked or cast a spell before these 5 seconds, Bidmi reappears, dealing a critical strike if he used a basic attack. The illusion |-|Dan, the New Age Man= |-|Kit= * A very tanky marksman. He gains defense to compensate for short range. ** P: Heat of Battle: His attacks gain on-hit magic damage . * Nadhild - The Swordswielder ** A support-fighter based on manipulating a sword around to get damage and crowd-control, setting up kills. Shadow Isles * Haramn - The Demon Warmonger ** A huge tank who eats enemies' stats to make them easier to kill and sustain. |-|Piak, the Deathly Cold= * An embodiment of the coldness of death. |-|Kit= * A melee battle mage, who has heavy amounts of crowd-control and gains damage from there. ** P: Chill Spike: Piak's basic attacks and abilities deal %-missing-health bonus magic damage to slowed targets, and he heals himself for the same amount. ** Q: Frost Wave: Emits a short-range cone of frost, its slow decays over seconds. Very short cooldown. ** W: Grim Blizzard: Piak marks target enemy. Slows affecting them will be stronger. ** E: Springless Island: Creates an area around himself for 3 seconds wherein all enemies are slowed and dealt magic damage. ** R: Deathly Cold: Piak deals magic damage to enemy units in a line. Enemy units hit emit a shockwave that deals magic damage and create a zone of frost that slows everyone in by 99%. Shockwaves emitted by minions cannot damage champions and have half the radius. |-|Iuna, the Lotus Eater= |-|Kit= * A mid-range caster, based on damage over time and debuffing or controlling her opponent. ** P: Unholy Growth: Iuna passively fires tethers towards every point where her skills hit enemy champions. The tethers attach themselves to all champions she hasn't tethered yet. The tether breaks at 1100 units of distance and deals magic damage over time. ** Q: Horrid Auguries: Iuna channels ominous wind around her, dealing magic damage and decreasing her cooldowns by 0.25 seconds per tick for every champion hit. ** W: Intangible Fear: Iuna disappears for 0.5 second, reappearing a distance away and unleashing a nova of 8 magic bolts around her to deal magic damage. ** E: Shady Blossom: Iuna fires a shadow flower in a line, dealing magic damage and stunning the enemy for one second. ** R: Reality Nightmare: Iuna targets an enemy champion. After 1 second, the champion is afflicted by Nightmare, having an aura for the following 6 seconds. Every 3 times Iuna damages a champion within the zone, they take magic damage and are forced to run away from the center of the zone for 1 second. * Taoh, the Bringer of Fear ** A melee champion with a theme of ranged attack based on fear. |-|Endro, the Sacred Dark= * A former cleric of the Blessed Isles who tries to keep the remains of his memories. He has been twisted and thinks the Shadow Isles |-|Kit= * A tank support, based on giving his team part of his tankiness. ** P: Ruin Restoration: Each times allies take damage within 400 range of Endro, they gain a shield. This has a cooldown AND an on-target cooldown. ** Q: : ** W: Shadow Chant: Empowers target allied champion, giving them a percentage of Endro's armor and magic resistance. ** E: Twisted Blessing: Frostguard |-|Zuzo, the Perfect Rainborn= |-|Kit= * An AP-based bruiser with low DPS potential, but burst damage and resistances. ** P: Frozen Rain: Zuzo permanently leaves a trail behind him. The trail lasts 5 seconds. Enemies that enter the trail are dealt magic damage. Zuzo gains magic resistance depending on the number of enemies on the trail. ** Q: Pulsing Wave: Zuzo fires a wave in a line, dealing magic damage to all enemies and marking them. The next instance of damage from Zuzo in the next 3 seconds blows up the mark, dealing AoE damage. |-|Ximo, the Water Slicer= |-|Kit= * A bruiser with burst, at the expense of tankiness and damage over time. ** P: Water Absorption: Basic attacks on enemy champions steal health from the opponent and apply a mark of Water Absorption. If a target has 3 marks, they detonate after one second to deal magic damage. The magic damage is increased and heals Ximo if he is still close to the opponent. Water Absorption does not affect them for the next 8 seconds. |-|Naia, the Wave of Death= |-|Kit= * A mage, squishy but with long-range burst damage centered around area control. ** W: Cold Ocean: Creates a huge zone where enemies inside are slowed by 20%. While it is up, Naia gets three skills that she can cast. ** E: Cold Geyser: Creates a geyser at long range that deals magic damage in a little aoe. While it is up, Naia gets three skills. |-|Zagio, The Prince of the Ice Lake= |-|Kit= * A marksman who sacrifices mobility for defense and the ability to stay in longer. ** P: Dark Douse: The last target that Zagio damaged with a basic attack or ability deals reduced damage to him. ** Q: Water Shuriken: A skill that can be cast 5 times within 6 seconds. ** E: Blizzard Shield: Zagio gains armor and slows every enemy unit around him for 3 seconds, dealing magic damage over time around himself. |-|Juli, the Blizzard Watcher= |-|Kit= * A support centered around awareness of surroundings. ** W: Eye of the Snow: Juli fires a skillshot that leaves a trail behind itself. Juli gains sight of the trail, and everyone on it is slowed by 10%. ** E: Stand Watch: A click-and-drag skill. Juli blinks to the targeted point and then watches in a 60° cone in the targeted direction during 2 seconds. Juli gains true sight in the direction she's watching. Enemies watched by her take magic damage and lose armor and magic resist for 3 seconds. Evil Ionians |-|Ingomar, the Edge Master= |-|Kit= * The quintessential fighter, he is a tanky melee DPS dealer. ** P: Heat of Battle: Upon landing a basic attack, Ingomar regenerates some energy and gains a huge attack speed bonus for the next 3 seconds. This has a static cooldown, but landing basic attacks reduces it by one second. ** Q: : ** W: Unforgiving Edge: Ingomar empowers his attacks, dealing extra physical damage scaling on the target's missing health for a few seconds. Attacks connected this way refresh the cooldown on Heat of Battle by one extra second, and killing a unit refreshes it by 2 extra seconds instead. ** E: : ** R: : |-|Fonnus, the King of Fighters= |-|Kit= * A fighter jungler, he is focused on soaking and dealing damage. ** P: Combat Dominion: Fonnus gives himself a shield whenever he enters combat with a large monster, epic monster, champion, or turret. Has a static cooldown. ** E: Quick Tag: Fonnus dashes behind target allied unit, gaining 20% of their attack damage and armor for 3 seconds. |-|Jorgan, the Unseen Blade= * A serial killer in the vein of Jhin, nobody truly has seen him kill. |-|Kit= * A mid-lane fighter with a mage-ish kit. He has high damage but nothing else. ** Q: Shadow Wave: Sends vacuum energy forward, dealing physical damage to all enemies it passes through. It deals reduced damage for every unit it passes through, to a minimum of 50%. * Wetik - The Blue Thunder ** A DPS-caster marksman, he deals high amounts of magic and physical damage. |-|Maro, the Cold-Hearted= |-|Kit= * The guardian to the heir to an Elder, he watched said Elder torture and kill his protégé while he was forced to watch. He murdered him and is now wanted. * A support-fighter based on controlling and debuffing his enemies. ** P: Heart Scripture: Maro's attacks and spells that hit enemy champions apply stacks of Heart Scripture for 6 seconds. Allied champions' attacks and spells apply a stack of Heart Scripture to enemy champions with at least one stack. Whenever a target has 3 stacks of Heart Scripture, they detonate, dealing physical damage, slowing the target, and reducing their armor for 6 seconds. During these seconds, they cannot receive stacks of Heart Scripture. ** Q: Underworld Tempering: Maro strikes in target direction, dealing magic damage in a line and slowing the first enemy hit by 30%. Demacia |-|Heinor, the Demacian Fist= * An old Demacian duelist who steps in to defend the weaker (but still right) families in unfavorable duels. He wins most of his duels using an unarmed fighting style. ** e.g. Wolfgang Krauser |-|Kit= * A mobile bruiser who deals damage with skills, but more inclined towards tanking. ** P: Overwhelming: Heinor's attacks against champions deal bonus magic damage and slow them. The damage and slow are increased the more Heinor's armor is superior to his target, to a maximum of double the base damage and slow. ** Q: : ** W: Collision: Heinor shields himself and dashes, gaining an absorption shield and dealing magic damage to all enemy units he hits. Hitting an enemy champion stops the dash but stuns them and makes the shield stronger. ** E: Eye Gouge: Heinor blinks in front of target enemy unit and pokes them in the eyes, dealing physical damage and them for the next 1.5 seconds. Heinor reduces their armor penetration (this can cause them to have negative armor penetration). ** R: Impression Wave: Heinor fires a massive projectile in a line, dealing magic damage. Heinor gets a shield for each unit hit that blocks damage coming from that champion only. |-|Sorn, the Demacian Manslayer= |-|Kit= * An assassin jungler. Highly mobile and damaging, but squishy and short-ranged. (Uses Flow as his resource) ** P: Flowing Steps: When Sorn has 100% Flow, using a skill consumes it all to give him massive movement speed decaying over 6 seconds. Sorn doesn't generate Flow while under the effect of Flowing Steps. ** Q: Vacuum Slash: Sorn sends a projectile skillshot that leaves a trail. Sorn can dash in the trail's path from his position if close enough by right-clicking it. ** E: Dragonslayer Lightning: Sorn's next basic attack dashes to target enemy champion, dealing them physical damage scaling on their missing health. * Ackin - The Paladin of Demacia ** A fighter with a mage's skills, he shines in his damage, magic and physical. * Saski - The Tread Incarnate ** An angelic warrior who plays like a short-ranged but very defensive marksman. * Folby - The Magiforger ** A support who empowers his allies' defenses and is a secondary tank, heavily centered around the Ascadium Armor he brings to battle with him. Zaun |-|Kirau, the Hundred-Mouthed Abomination= * Test subject C.H. #606, a reject of an experiment that transformed his body beyond recognition. |-|Kit= * A top-laner centered around dueling. ** P: Infection: If there's no enemy champion marked, Kirau's attacks bite the enemy and mark them for 12 seconds. Kirau's attacks deal bonus execute damage to marked champions. If Kirau loses sight of a marked champion, the mark disappears. ** E: Latching Bite: Kirau bites target enemy champion, dealing physical damage over 3 seconds. During these 3 seconds, Kirau cannot attack but stays latched to the target, constantly staying in melee range. At the end of the duration, Kirau deals extra physical damage. |-|Quider, the Heated Warrior= |-|Kit= * A ganking jungler. He sets up marks which allies detonate to deal more damage. ** P: Heat Building Quider's attacks and spells mark enemy units with a stack of Heat (max. 3). Quider's attacks and spells deal bonus magic damage on enemies with 3 stacks of Heat. When an ally uses deals damage to a marked enemy, Heat detonates after 3 seconds, dealing magic damage around them. ** Q: Heat Wave: Quider throws a heat wave in a line, dealing magic damage to all enemy units hit. Champions are de ** W: Degree Bomb: Quider throws a bomb in target area. The bomb explodes after 3 seconds or when W is recast (cannot recast until 1.5 second after it is readied), dealing magic damage. Other abilities from Quider or allies that go over the bomb increase its power up to twice. Hitting a fully-charged bomb makes it explode early. ** E: Sundash: Quider dashes in target direction, dealing damage to champions around him as he dashes. The area is wide, but the dash deals 20% less damage for each unit it affected, to a minimum 40% damage. ** R: Age of Inferno: ??? |-|Kassel, the Rampant Shadow= * A privileged man's son, he dreamed of being as unbeatable physically as his father was untouchable. The experiment lead to him absorbing unhealthy energies to assimilate, and he turned crazy. |-|Kit= * A melee caster, short-range but high-damage, with tankiness to get in. * Tajiro - The Resonant Fire ** A marksman with a kit revolving around barrage spells. |-|Accus, the Forest Seer= * A man who was mutated into a bug, he haunts the twisted forests near Zaun. |-|Kit= * A support based on cocoons to summon pets for various purposes. ** P: Urban Jungle Emperor: While near walls, Accus periodically spawns Cocoons on walls. Cocoons have health, high armor, and cannot be hit by abilities. ** Q: Cocoon of Evolution: A stocked ability that summons a Moth from target cocoon. Moths are melee summons that tunnel on the nearest enemy champion. ** W: Acid Thread: A thread shoots from all nearby cocoons into target direction. Enemies hit are slowed, the effect decaying over 1 second. ** E: Roll Call: Dashes to target Cocoon's position. ** R: Great Moth: Summons a Great Moth from target cocoon. Old Noxus * Kashmer - The Noxian Standard ** A quintessential high-DPS top-lane bruiser. * Takop - The Cloud of Blood ** A counter-jungler. He has high sustain and dueling power. * Kudert - The Vermillion Field ** A mage and anti-mage. * Soimon - The Red Persecutor ** A traditional marksman who focuses on dealing damage. * Klava - The Sacrificed ** A traditional support who heals and buffs her allies. Winter's Claw |-|Sistram, the Demon Slayer= * A guardian of ancient crystals that keep demons away. |-|Kit= * A tanky top-laner based solely on defense. He's based on infusing his gems with elements before unloading with his ultimate. ** P: The Three Great Millenial Gems: Sistram has 3 gems rotating around him, each covering a 120° arc. They rotate independently of Sistram's own movement and are normally empty. ** Q: : Infuses the gem in the direction he fired the spell in with Cold. ** W: : Infuses the gem in the direction he fired the spell in with Snow. ** E: Cold Repellent: Sistram repels enemies in a cone on front of him, dealing magic damage and healing himself for each enemy champion hit. Infuses the gem in the direction he fired the spell in with Cold. ** R: Crystal Exfusion: Sistram replaces his abilities by other abilities depending on what element his crystals carry. *** R2 "Ice": ???: *** R2 "Snow": ???: *** R2 "Cold": ???: * Tork - The Slasher Mantis ** A pure assassin, he deals damage and moves fast, but has no control or defense. |-|Mathard, the Drake Mage= |-|Kit= * A long-ranged AP caster (artillery mage). With his power and range comes low mobility and health. ** W: Dragon Gate: Mathard creates a gate that appears in target location after 0.75 seconds, silencing enemies standing on it for 3 seconds. At the end of its duration, the gate bursts with fire, dealing magic damage and knocking them back over 0.25 second. ** E: Chain Reaction: Mathard throws a fireball that deals magic damage. When it collides with someone, it explodes, dealing magic damage and marking all enemies hit. 1.5 seconds later, marks cause a similar explosion that does not mark and deals 50% damage to targets that were already hit. ** R: Astral Dragon's Breath: Summons a portal over an area. 1.5 seconds later, a fiery column of death strikes said area, dealing magic damage. Enemies at the center of the blast take more damage. |-|Azamia, the Hyper Cutter= |-|Kit= * A markswoman, great at positioning and chasing to compensate for her relatively low range. (450 attack range) ** P: Pumping Pulse: Azamia's basic attacks increase her movement speed, stacking up to 5 times. ** Q: Stabbing Spectacle: Azamia throws a knife in target direction, dealing physical damage to the first enemy unit it collides with. The knife plants itself in the unit it hits. Azamia's basic attacks deal bonus physical damage and plant extra knives in them. If the enemy has 3 knives in them, the three knives explode, dealing physical damage . ** E: Acrobatic Flip: Azamia dashes in target direction. At the end of her dash, she throws a knife to the nearest target (prioritizing champions), dealing physical damage. ** R: Night of Knives: Azamia spins knives around her in her maximum attack range, dealing physical damage to all enemies in a certain range around her. Azamia cannot attack during Night of Knives, but gains 20% movement speed and is ghosted. |-|Asni, the Cleansing Blaze= |-|Kit= * A support focused on struggling against crowd-control. ** P: Will of the Fire: Asni takes all crowd control directed to allied champions. This has an on-target cooldown. ** W: Staunch Defender: Asni dashes in front of target allied champion and gains a spell shield that intercepts projectiles from enemy abilities. ** E: Exorcised World: Creates a holy 600-unit radius zone in which her allies cannot be affected by crowd control. Allies gain health upon entering the zone. ** R: Touch of the Blessed: Asni tethers herself with target allied champion for 12 seconds. As long as they remain within 1400 range, all crowd control they take and a portion of the damage is transferred to her with its duration cut in half. Ionia * Maku - The Ring's Anger ** A fighter who is meant outplay opponents. |-|Taichi, the Blade of Old= * The leader of the Ring and Maku's father, he's worked for the safeguard of Ionia since his youth. |-|Kit= * A jungler adept at picks. He has high mobility and single-target DPS and DOT. ** P: : ** Q: Skyward Sweep: Taichi does a short-ranged upward sweep that knocks the targets up into the air. If several targets are hit, the knockup is less effective. ** W: : ** E: Slaughter Call: Taichi reveals enemy champions in a cone in front of him, that increases in length as he charges this skill. On second cast, he can target an enemy champion to dash to them, marking them to give allies increased movement speed while walking towards them. If the target of Slaughter Call is killed during the effect, Taichi regains the movement speed boost. ** R: Full Force Gusher: Taichi slashes after a 0.75-second cast time, dealing physical damage to enemy champions in a line. The first enemy hit also takes massive damage over time. For each instance of physical damage the target receives during the DoT, the damage of the DoT ticks is increased by 20%, up to 200% damage. |-|Touji, the Bloodshedder= * A criminal mystery investigator. Dealing with many cases has detached him from people, but his extreme dutifulness has led him to work for the Ring. |-|Kit= * A melee mage-assassin. He deals incredibly high damage, but is slow and squishy. ** P: Tactical Mastery: Touji's abilities cause Blood Drops to erupt from the target. If he walks over the Blood Drop, he gains a stack of Analysis. For each 3 stacks he has, Touji gains 1 bonus AD. Only one Blood Drop can be created every 6 seconds. Independently, champion deaths always cause a Blood Drop to spawn at the target's death point. ** Q: Knee Cap: Touji slashes at target enemy unit's legs, slowing them during 3 seconds and causing them to bleed, dealing physical damage over the duration. ** E: Explosive Pin: Touji sends a spear of energy in a line. If it collides with a champion, it causes an explosion 1 second later, dealing magic damage. The champion that got hit takes increased damage from Touji during the next 3 seconds. * Eranus - The Light of Ancient Times ** A marksman who can switch to a melee stance. He is a slow-moving carry in any case. |-|Arai, the Twinblade Wielder= |-|Kit= * A support based on auto-attacking and DPS to support his ally via huge peeling. He has health-shredding power, but plays on current health as to not kill his target. ** P: Heavy Blows: Basic attacks deal bonus physical damage equal to to enemy champions. ** Q: Twin Attack: Arai's next basic attack hits twice, dealing extra physical damage. ** W: Scissor Pin: Strikes target enemy unit, dealing magic damage. If an enemy champion is within 400 units of said unit, they will be struck by a magic beam that deals magic damage (This can hit multiple champions). All units hit are rooted in place for a short duration. ** R: Cross Cut: Dashes in a straight line, dealing physical damage to minions and champions. Upon colliding with a champion, he dashes to another nearby champion if there is one, and deals physical damage to both, scaling on their current health. Void |-|Bak'Rah, the Sin of Strength= |-|Kit= * A fighter who sacrifices DPS for burst damage. ** P: Stored Power: Bak'Rah has an ammo system (despite being melee). He has a maximum of 3 shots. Each basic attack depletes 1 shot. Bak'Rah also cannot critically strike naturally. Instead all his basic attacks deal bonus damage equal to his critical strike chance (ie, a Bak'Rah with 60% crit chance would deal 160% damage). The last shot is a guaranteed critical strike, and deals 1% increased damage for each 1% health the target has. Reload takes seconds, and is divided by attack speed. ** Q: Power Sap: Bak'Rah steals energy from the target champion, slowing them and draining health from them. In addition, Bak'Rah regains 1 ammo. If he was reloading, he instead shortens the reload time by half its base duration. ** W: Tide Turner: Bak'Rah blinks in target direction and gains a shield. The next attack expends all the shield to deal bonus physical damage. ** E: Unloading: Bak'Rah's attack speed becomes 2.50 for the next 3 basic attacks. |-|Kan'Hro, the Void Tamer= |-|Kit= * An early-game bully who summons pet dragons that follow him to deal his damage. ** Q: Summon - Void Mine: Kan'Hro summons a stationary Voidling underground at target area. It deals physical damage to the first unit that walks over it. If it's a champion, they never de-aggro them until they die. ** E: Summon - The Void Ride: A click-and-drag skill. Kan'Hro summons a Voidling at the point he clicked. Kan'Hro or allied champions can right-click on it to ride it, dashing on the trajectory defined at cast and dealing physical damage to all enemies they pass through. Upon colliding with an enemy champion, the Voidling stuns them and releases the ally. ** R: Summon - The Twin Void Dragons: Kan'Hro dashes forward riding two black dragons, dealing physical damage. The dragons can not be controlled, instead doing everything Kan'Hro does. * Win'Gul - The Otherworldly ** An AP carry based on lane bullying by space control. * Sah'Kla - The Sin of Beauty ** A mobile marksman-mage, with lower DPS and defense to compensate. |-|She'Eme, the Evil Spirit= |-|Kit= * An AP support-mage who uses her burst and crowd-control to give kills to her team. New resource mechanics used See here for explanations on Substance, Ichor, Intensity and Essence. Commenting here You want me to work on one of these champions? You need global precisions about things? Ask anything by posting comments. Last Words I would like some feedback about the ideas. Feel free to comment, since I prefer to have my mistakes rectified before I actually make them. Have at you, Custom Champion fans, because with a total of 65 characters... you will be served. Category:Custom champions